Quotes
This document appears among Information Console documents in Consortium but actually does not appear in the Information Console itself effectively making it a hidden document. Because it's not clear what the contents of the file are about, Gregory MacMartin was asked and said "basically these are just some favourite quotes of Henry, and gives some insight into his thinking." The contents of the document follow with the only modification being the addition of the bullets to separate them. *It's a sandwich worthy of dagwood bumstead *""If man is to survive, he will have learned to take a delight in the essential differences between men and between cultures. He will learn that differences in ideas and attitudes are a delight, part of life's exciting variety, not something to fear." *"A man either lives life as it happens to him, meets it head-on and licks it, or he turns his back on it and starts to wither away." *"It is the struggle itself that is most important. We must strive to be more than we are. It does not matter that we will not reach our ultimate goal. The effort itself yields its own reward." *"Ancient astronauts didn't build the pyramids. Human beings built the pyramids, because they're clever and they work hard." *"It isn't all over; everything has not been invented; the human adventure is just beginning." *With the first link, the chain is forged. The first speech censured, the first thought forbidden, the first freedom denied, chains us all irrevocably *"A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." *"My grandfather once told me that there were two kinds of people: those who do the work and those who take the credit. He told me to try to be in the first group; there was much less competition." *Hard work doesn't guarantee success, but improves its chances *Striving for success without hard work is like trying to harvest where you haven't planted *All the so-called "secrets of success" will not work unless you do. *I am a great believer in luck. The harder I work, the more of it I seem to have *The difference between try and triumph is a little umph *Those at the top of the mountain didn't fall there *Stay awhile and listen! *There's no use crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying until you run out of cake. *We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us. *Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your &@&&@#& TEA! *Machines aren't capable of evil... Humans make them that way. *Thank you Mario! But our Princess is in another castle! *You have died of dysentery *A winner is you *All right, I've been thinking, when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man whose gonna burn your house down - with the lemons! *The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. *Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? *In the year 200x a super robot named Mega Man was created. *You spoony bard! *Spy's sappin' my sentry! *Reticulating splines. *You were almost a Jill sandwich! *Jill, here's a lockpick. It might come in handy if you, the master of unlocking, take it with you. *It's dangerous to go alone! Take this! *It is pitch black. You are likely to be eaten by a grue. *Say, "fuzzy pickles"! *All your base are belong to us. *Do a barrel roll!